


Make it obvious

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Real Events, Fluffy, Jackson is the best boy, M/M, Post-Fight, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: But he made it.He fixed their marriage.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Make it obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I found what is happening with markson very interesting. also, i can work with that very well. are we sure they're not reading my fics?

If Mark didn’t know better, then he would think that Jackson was high. Well, they had a mushroom soup Mark had made before they arrived on the radio. Could it be that? He decided to sit with Jackson in any case. He put their chairs together and leaned against his seat to prevent Jackson from falling or damaging his body. Being a husband brought into Mark’s life a constant fear of Jackson collapsing, and then he would have to go to the hospital and tell them that they’re married, and Mark can visit him as many times as he wishes. Jackson laughed at that, explaining to Mark that _no,_ their marriage is not legal in Asia, but Mark pouted and threw a pillow at him. He cried in despair that Jackson doesn’t love him anymore. 

They spend the whole afternoon cuddling and talking about their post debut days. Mark told him that his favorite part was the markson show, and the hug Jackson gave him. Then he demanded to reconstruct the hug, which Jackson did without complaining. They went back to cuddling and watching their old videos. Jackson was cringing half of the time, while Mark kept biting his lip. 

“That was awful,” Jackson ruffled his freshly washed hair, “I can’t believe I told them I like spooning you while sleeping.” 

“It was completely your fault.” 

Another video passed. This time, they laughed at the Sleeping beauty scene where Mark looked like he lost his soul. The videos were getting bored and repeating moments. Jackson knew that they weren’t feeding their shippers well lately, but he wasn’t that naïve kid anymore. Mark was now his husband and responsibility. 

“I am hungry,” he buried his face into Mark’s shoulder and started to chew his skin like a puppy, “make me something.”

Mark gave it a few moments, “mushroom soup?”

“It’s always soup. Do you want us to turn into Aquamen?”

“So, we could travel the world?” Mark asked while scrolling on his phone. 

Jackson whined at that, calling Mark cheesy and too smart. He wrapped both of his hands around Mark’s shoulder and asked him to flex it, which Mark did, still looking at the screen. Jackson threw his leg over his husband’s thighs, gently rubbing his dick against Mark’s side. 

“If I knew you wanted that mushroom, I would be already naked,” Mark threw the phone into the sheets and turned his head to Jackson, who glared at him while his face was getting red as a tomato. 

“You’re so awful, Mark.” he squealed and hid his face into Mark’s chest.

“Wasn’t my intention at all.”

Jackson didn’t listen to any explanation and kept rubbing his dick against Mark’s hips until his husband gave in and slipped his hand under Jackson’s baggy sweat pants. To his surprise, Jackson was already leaking and messing his underwear. It turned him on so fast. He pressed Jackson closer to his chest and was hauling him up to his body when Jackson found himself with his cheek between Mark’s pecs. 

“Fuck, where’s the soft Mark from the videos?” Jackson mumbled into Mark’s exposed chest. 

“Right under you,” he laughed into his husband’s soft hair, “ _markson_ forever, right?”

“Yeah, but right now your pecs are choking me, I can’t believe you’re an alpha now.”

“You threw yourself at me,” Mark laughed again. 

“I’m not complaining tho.” 

Jackson pulled himself over his body, straddling Mark’s hips. He stripped off his shirt immediately, throwing it at the foot of the bed. When he felt Mark’s hands probing his thighs, he flexed them right on, so Mark could feel his muscles pressing against his palms. 

“I think,” Jackson said as he was admiring Mark’s half-covered body, “I’ll make it a rule for you to wear my dress shirts while we’re home.” 

Mark lifted an eyebrow, provocatively biting his bottom, “do you like it when your daddy wears your clothes, baby boy?”

 _Wow,_ Yeah, Jackson ground his ass against Mark’s pelvis. 

There was no answer needed.

But back to the radio, where Jackson was laughing and going crazy like usual, but there was also something different going on with him. Usually, Jackson would keep his distance from Mark, but after their big fight three weeks ago, Mark decided to throw fits and stopped caring about his surroundings. He ignored even Jinyoung, who warned him that he could cause even more significant damage to their marriage. But what Jinyoung knew about relationships anyway? Jackson was his man, his husband, to take care of. 

Taking baby steps, Mark slowly managed to close the gap between them on the public. He didn’t want it to look too obvious, so he put layers on layers, rotating their moods. He let everyone know that from now on, he’s sitting next to Jackson. It was not a plea; Mark was stating facts. Jaebeom shrugged and said that no power is more significant than the power of God and _markson._ Whatever that meant. 

After Mark’s little plan, Jackson started to look lively again, the small gestures, their talk, and Mark’s admiring of his husband in front of the cameras turned Jackson, at some places, into a baby boy. It was beautiful to watch. 

Maybe it was the soup, or perhaps it was a fact that Jackson felt happier after Mark was back with his half of the _markson_ couple. It took Mark three days to calm Jackson down after the fight. He kept promising that he doesn’t want a divorce and that he needed time for himself to think about further steps. Three days Mark spent fixing the damage they made on each other. Peeling the layers of anxiety and depression from Jackson was like wading through marches in total darkness. 

But he made it.

He fixed their marriage. 

After another week, Mark registered Milo into a dog hotel. He talked to Yana over the phone over an hour, explaining that his feelings are different. She took it well, even laughed, and apologized for the mess with candles. Mark was glad that he could still find a friend in her. She didn’t ask if Mark was taken, not even what Jackson was doing at his place that late. She never crossed that line. 

Two days after that, Mark packed a big suitcase with his clothes and moved them into their shared apartment. 

Jackson stole his old pink hoodie and wore it when anemia struck him with its cold hands and feet. The more layers, the better, that was Mark’s motto, but Jackson was using heating pads, so he was getting warm pretty fast for Mark’s likening. He loved to take care of him. 

“But you can baby me even when I am fine!” Jackson pouted at him.

“Alright,” Mark laughed, handing him a cup of warm black tea, “do you want milk into your tea, baby?”

“Not funny.”

Mark snapped out of his daydreaming when they were walking down the hallway of the studio, his arms crossed and fingers balled in the fluffy sleeves of his blue hoodie. He was watching his husband’s back as he was right next to BamBam, explaining something about today’s show. It was peaceful, a kind of tranquility Mark loved the most when everyone was happy. Well, but one thing kept Mark worried. The moment when Mark caught Jackson staring was definitely on the video. His expression turned shy immediately, and Mark thought that he’d have to whack him for being too obvious. 

“What was that?” Mark asked his husband when they were packed in the van.

“What was what?”

“When I caught you staring at me.” 

“ _Oh,_ that.” That was the answer. 

Mark sighed at that, fastening his safety belt, “you’re such a baby.” He smiled. 

“But a good baby.” 

With that, Mark couldn’t argue. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to stop writing this series but...


End file.
